Drace
This is old so I'm sorry if it seems a little weird?? But either way, this character belongs to Invader-Mas, so please do not use without my permission, thaaanks~ Gender: Male Age: 15 earth years Height: Taller than most people. Homeplanet: Irk Race (Nationality): Irken Born: September 2 Hair color: blond(disguise) Eye color: Fire red (Irken), Navy (disguise) Affiliations: Irken Empire Love interests: Sadi (his love life is confusing so I don't even know anymore) SIR unit: XIII Most likely to say: '''"Friends come first, no matter what." '''Least likely to say: "Just shut up and go die, will you?!" Physical Appearance: Irken: ''' Drace has Fire red eyes, with pale green skin. He's antenneas are just like Zim's. He wears a blue jumper under a red shirt, with blue jeans. He also has big headphones around his neck, just incase he wants to listen to music. '''Human: Drace has Navy blue eyes with blond hair and white skin. He wears a pink t-shirt with a red heart on it, with blue jeans. He also has his big headphones with him aswell. Past: Since Drace was a smeet, he was very smart and made a lot of friends. No-one picked on him about anything, not even how he's antenneas looked. After a few years, he noticed some of the Irkens picking on the smeets, and he soon stopped that. Drace promised himself this: "Friends come first, no matter what." and he has kept that promise for years. The Academy: Drace got really good grades and could soon do anything, even find good hiding places, just incase he gets seen by anyone. He helps anyone if they need it and is all ways there for them. Personality: Drace is very nice, loving and is looking for someone to love. He is happy to help and always says, "Friends come first, no matter what.". When you get to know Drace, you notice that he loves poety and writing songs, so dont be scared if you want him to write you a song or a poem and worry he's going to say no. He loves things that are bright, and will never wear black. He loves to be talked to and loves music. Relationships: XIII: XIII is Drace's SIR unit, but Drace himself was never an Invader; he was planning on staying on Earth to protect his bestfriend- Mas, since she heard of "the secrete planet". When Drace was getting ready to leave he saw XIII run up to him, then jumped inside his spaceship. Turned out that XIII was a defective and tried to run away from the Tallest that tried to shut him down. So knowing Drace, he took him in as his own. On Earth Drace keeps XIII well hidden and his animal from is a Tea-cup dog. That's why Drace has never talked about him, and has never shown you guys him, just in case XIII runs off, or even worse; get taken away and shut down. Sadi: Drace and Sadi are great friends, always looking for a fun fight and always leaves marks. As soon as Drace saw Sadi, he knew she was the fighting type. When they had their first fun fight, they wanted to become good friends, and if they were not fighting, they would just be talking and hanging out. After a while, Drace found out that Sadi has a crush on him, and he soon himself started taking interest in her. They are now together and in the future they have 2 children known as Dale and Summer. Gem: When Drace first met Gem, he knew she was looking for love. He asked what her name was and everything went on from there. After a while, Drace started to like Gem more and more, and even started to have a little crush for her. But as time went by, he suddenly lost interest and started to go for Sadi. He's very sorry for what he's done, but it couldn't be helped. Shiina: Drace and Shiina never liked each, even when they first met. Once Shiina tried to kill Drace with gun, and that was when they first met! Things are not working out with them, and lets leave it at that. Toeto: For Drace, Toeto and Shiina is the same person... thats it, really... XD Blin: Drace and Blin both like climbing trees and enjoy doing so, sometimes they have a race to see who gets to the top first. Drace also likes to watch Blin and Mas have a Fish Fight, to see who will win... Luun: When Drace first met Luun, he knew she was shy and very quiet. Sometimes Drace watches Luun draw or just asks her if she's ok when she daydreams. Drace likes it when Luun joins in when they do stuff, and wants more of that. Like Drace always says, "Friends come first, no matter what." and wants to make sure she's ok. Kira: Kira: Drace and Kira are nice friends and all, but sometimes she can get really annoying... Licking his face, blowing him up and all that. They have a lot of fun, but still kind of gets annoying.... In another universe, Drace and Kira get married and have a few (And by a few I mean a lot) children. The adventure never stops. Ecard: Drace's and Ecard's relationship are like two twins; since Ecard is Drace's evil side. When they were smeet's, all Ecard was to Drace was just a shadow, and or black smoke that followed him. Sometimes Ecard was there when Drace needed him the most. Once in the Academy, Ecard showed off his true form to everyone, which was a surprise for Drace. Ecard took his power over him, and tried to kill Drace. Since then, he tries to keep Ecard away, and it worked, until last year, were he came back, and luckly met Sadi, and the rest of everyone. The two of them like to fight, just talk and walk sometimes, or just take over Drace and try to kill everyone they see. (Nahhh, just kidding XD) Angi: Drace and Angi's relationship is pretty new, actually. Due to Angi being a robot, she has no real emotions, but since Drace is her creator, she has a strong bond towards him. ((Still adding more to it soon because she's a new oc.. uwu)) Old drawings of Drace ''--EDIT FROM 2015, OMFG:'' like omfg Drace is literally dead to me now, idk what happened but since I'm gonna clean out some stuff on here I might as well move some stuff of him into this pile of junk, sooo.. Yeh, see ya for now. From 2015 Sammy, peace. --''''' ' Other Drace's!! Now, since I've had Drace, he's gotten more and more improved, and I even made more than one Drace, but these Drace's are never going to be used/seen, apart for a few of them. Warning, some of these may be depressing and or really random. *Normal Drace: You all know this one, so no need to explain. X3 *Ecard: Drace's evil side *Take and Run! Drace: TaR was this story that I once did were the Irken's and the Human's had a war. Drace, Mas and everyone else (from the story), joined the Human's side. (This story was never finished and never will be.) (This Drace will soon be deleted shortly..) *HumanOC Drace: Oh boy, not this Drace.. *Face palm and looks around* Now this Drace was very very very depressing and the story was depressing it self. I don't think I should be writing about THIS story just yet.. *Kira Drace: In another world, Drace and Kira got married and had, around 6-7 kids.. XD see? http://the-barrett-family.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page thumb|TT.Drace |link=http://the-barrett-family.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *The Timer: "Many stories were told about this special person. Many people believed them all, while others blocked them away. My personal favorite is The Timer's First Pray. Story tellers once said, that he accidentally killed his own best friend. He didn't mean to, of course, but he didn't stop killing..." HEHEHEHEHHHH NOW THIS DRACE IS A NEW ONE.. .w. (This story is still in the making!) (May be a comic) *VamDrace!: Drace as a vampire :P *Halloween Games-Drace: Every Halloween I set up a game called "The Halloween Bash Game", where there is a massive game board, and how you play the game, is all on luck; many trap doors are everywhere you go, and tasks that you have to complete. HG.Drace is paired up with Sadi in the games last year. *There were more Drace's but I forgot some. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OC Category:Irken Category:Invader Category:Invader-Mas's characters Category:Invader-Mas's pages Category:Invader-Mas